


听说你最近过得挺好（pwp？）

by Abyuanss



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 迦勒底的卫宫先生最近总是被一些不速之客拜访。





	听说你最近过得挺好（pwp？）

**Author's Note:**

> ubw=Archer，fgo=卫宫，Alter=卫宫alter  
> 随时添加

"妈我知道了，妈我一定好好吃饭，妈我永远爱你——"迦勒底的年轻小御主一路飞奔而去，橙色马尾在空中划出一道活泼的残影，卫宫硬生生把已经冲到嘴边的"都说了不要叫我妈——！"这句日常回荡在迦勒底上空的咆哮咽进肚子。一边刚刚一巴掌糊在自己脸上的Shielder已经飞速恢复了冷静，在得到卫宫一脸无奈地示意自己没事之后也飞奔而去找自己的御主了——卫宫出众的视力捕捉到了拐角出露出的一撮躁动的橙毛。他笑着摇摇头，又回去继续准备明天御主的便当了。

午夜的厨房除了睡不着起来的卫宫和刚刚造访的两位同样睡不着的不速之客以外无人踏足，卫宫尽量轻手轻脚地忙碌着，思绪渐渐飘到远处去。当准备拿起一边的胡萝卜时，一只手却先一步拿起了胡萝卜放到了案板上。没有感觉到丝毫魔力异动的卫宫在惊讶中瞬间回身，斩出的干将莫邪却被两柄同样的兵器架住了。他一脸不可思议地抬起头，在平视高度看到了熟悉的钢灰色眼眸。"看来你过得不错啊，连一点警惕性都没有。刚刚吓了一跳吧？"对方露出了一个熟悉的欠打的嘲讽笑容，卫宫不爽地啧了一声，瞬间发力把对方架开了。Archer也没有反抗，轻巧地后跳一步撤掉冲力，顺势就在旁边的椅子上坐了下来。"怎么样，不做点饭菜招待我一下吗？"

"你又算什么，我为什么要招待你……还有你为什么会到这里来？圣杯战争进行到哪一步了？"卫宫有些头疼地揉揉眉心。一生之中有两次要面对自己的经验真是过于刺激了，而且他也不能放任对面这位这么留在迦勒底，或者至少要搞清他为什么会出现在这里。Archer从桌上抓起一个苹果啃着，一脸漫不经心的样子，卫宫却很清楚他是在努力探索周围环境。"你既然是我的‘前辈’，"他说这话时嘴角嘲讽的弧度加深了一点，"那你不是应该很清楚发生了什么吗？"是我熟悉的规避套路，卫宫想。他索性也坐了下来，和小兔崽子面对面。"然而我的记录里并没有类似情况。或者说，你是赝品吧。"卫宫不动声色地说。

Archer挑了下眉。卫宫心说有戏。结果Archer很快又回到了无欲无求的啃苹果状态。"赝品师的赝品吗？那还真是可笑。不过你这家伙才更像赝品吧，刚才那个御主是在叫你‘妈妈’吗？说出去一定会让人笑话吧，还是说你的全部志向就是待在厨房里假装贤妻良母呢？"

卫宫不说话，甚至想学着玛修糊自己一巴掌。他万万没想到这位把前面那一段也听到了，场面一度十分尴尬甚至让他想回英灵座。"玩笑而已，总比你这只丧家犬过得好。魔力供给一点也不充足吧？甚至都要靠进食来补充魔力了，难道是跟御主闹翻了吗？"卫宫试图把话题引回正题上。Archer却突然不说话了，利落梳起的头发下一双眼睛闪着灼灼光芒。卫宫心里忽然有了点不好的预感。他没来得及抓住一闪即逝的念头，Archer却已经起身绕过桌子，走到他面前，居高临下地打量这他。"我一直以为落到这个陌生的空间来是我的不幸，不过现在看来倒也不失为一件好事。"卫宫想要起身却被他按在了椅子上，"那么，‘我’。既然是同一个人的话，你应该很能理解我的处境吧？"Archer俯下身来，灼热的吐息喷在卫宫颈间使他不可抑制地颤抖了一下。"那么现在，来帮我补充魔力吧。


End file.
